Who the Hell is?
by adijia
Summary: A series of bios for all the characters appearing in the NightTimers stories. Recommended if your completely lost with all the night timers stories.
1. Who the Hell is Hatori Nyx?

**Who the Hell is Hatori Nyx?******

This is the first of many _**How the Hell is**_** stories I'll be writing, though I'm tempted to make people write their own respective back stories… On second thought I think I'd love to see other people write for a change. So there you have it; this is a challenge to all the NT characters. Today I'll post Hatori's bio and as soon as Yuuki, Tsume and Emri all have their respective bios up I'll post Ryuu and Mitsu's bio (and eventually everyone else's too). You can post them via DA journal entries so knock yourselves out.  
_______________________________________________________________________**

**Name:** Hatori Nyx

**Age:** That's a good question…. A bit over 400 I think

**Species:** Satan spawn

**Likes:** manipulating people, listening to music, writing and sleeping.

**Dislikes: **Mint or grape flavored things, Country music, people who flaunt their power, churches and holy water.

**Talents: **Has many unspecified abilities such as basic mind control and has many skills as a _higher being_.****

Bio: Hatori was born sometime in the 17th century. In the 19th century she got in a fight with her dad and left home to go take over the human world. She found Mitsu and Ryuu in Limbo and recruited them as her undead minions. She is the heir to the throne in hell so if her father dies she has to go back. Hatori, Mitsu and Ryuu lived in the human world for about two hundred years before meeting Tsume. During this time they survived off of odd jobs and Hatori abusing her power in games of chance, but they were often branded as witches or vampires and chased out of town. When they met Tsume she offered them a place to stay, which Hatori was bewildered by since it was the most trusting naïve thing she had ever seen anyone do. Hatori eventually came clean about who she was and was once again shocked by the reactions of all the NTs. None of them thought her any different than before. She still tries to take over the human world but insists that she must start with the town they live in. She treats Mitsu more like kids than minions, witch they'll never admit they kind of like. Hatori still has a few secrets but she dubs them "unimportant". She spends a lot of time listening to music and thinking deeply about things that only make sense to her. As for her throne waiting at home she say that she wants to avoid responsibility but she has deeper reasons for delaying a family reunion.

**See? Would that be so hard? There's a template so hurry up and gimmie some bios! And Yami? You can do one too if you want. I'll probably re-post all of the bios as chapters to this thing so… yea have fun.**


	2. Who the Hell is Emri Namida? By nudge

Who the hell is Emri Namida?

Name: Emri Namida

Age: 15, but she short enough to pretend to be a gifted 14-year-old

Species: 50% raccoon, 50% human, 100% stalker

Likes: British accents, stalking (in general), her boyfriend (who has yet to  
become a character), stalking the NTs, peace, glomping

Dislikes: War, people who catch her stalking and get angry, music made this  
year (mostly things such as Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers, Justin  
Beiber)

Talents: Stalking, glomping, **-slapping (she slaps harder than Tsume's mom  
apparently, and that was when she used about 33% of her effort

Bio: Emri was born in 1994, but left on a random doorstep 2 hours later. This  
happened to be the doorstep of Tsume, Hatori, Yuuki and the minions. They  
decided to take her in, and soon she grew to be 7, while none of them seemed  
to grow. Well, they thought she was still only 6, cause she was so small, so  
they assumed she was incredibly gifted. They sent her to a different city to  
go through school until she was 14 (they thought she was 13) and they brought  
her back. She didn't remember them at all, but soon took up stalking them as  
an after school hobby. Obviously they discovered her, but they didn't get  
angry, because they knew who she was. So she became their friend, and they let  
her move back to the house. She didn't understand how she automatically knew  
where everything was, without asking, so one day she went into Hatori's study  
and looked around. She discovered her past, and completely understood. She  
continued to stalk the NTs, and soon they were all going into high school.  
Pretty soon Emri was popular, and she already had a boyfriend (who still needs  
to become a character). She spends her free time stalking, glomping or  
**-slapping the NTs, or with her boyfriend. She never remembers her real  
parents, and she tells herself that she doesn't need parents. She has her best  
friends, and she says that's good enough for her. Really though, she has a true  
fear of what she might or might not discover if she actually looked for her  
parents. Obviously, she read too much Maximum Ride fanfiction as a child.


	3. Who the Hell is Tsume Hikari?

**Who the Hell is Tsume Hikari? **

**Name: **Tsume Hikari

**Age: **15

**Species: **crow human hybrid / earth-bound soul

**Likes: **Apples, Orange juice, Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Flying, Akuroku

**Dislikes: **most things

**Talents: **Glomp, Drawing

**Bio: **When Tsume died she was only 15. She was playing with her cat in the front yard when a Car drove out of control and ran over Tsume, (the cat ran away before the car kill Tsume). SHE DIED 8D her parents were really odd and decided to Bury Tsume in their own back yard. There is a legend that the spirit of the first body to be buried in a burial ground ends up protecting the graves to come. She protected the land for 20 years, her family moved out of the house and a new family came in from Japan. They had a child that was about the same age as Tsume, he could see spirits. He saw Tsume every night when he looks out his window. The boy started to talk to Tsume, and they became friends. Years passed and the boy grew older, eventually he became very sick. He was so sick he couldn't even get out of bed. Tsume sat there in his room day and night trying to make him feel better. But it was no use he was going to die. On a rainy day he was on his death bed, but Tsume stayed there not moving an inch. With the boys last breath he told Tsume he would take her place and guard the grave. Tsume refused, she wanted the boy to have a free spirit in the afterlife. But the boy insisted, he wanted Tsume to have a full life, she shouldn't have died when she did. It was around midnight and he had died. His soul had taken place for Tsume. So she sat there beside his dead body crying, her body materialized, no longer a spirit. The sun started to rise and when she heard the boy's parents coming she fled out the window. She flew for a long time, until she stopped in Vancouver, BC, and lived under a bridge for a while. That's when she met Kenji Amaya. He saw that her closes were tattered and that she didn't have a home, so he adopted her.

**This Bio was written by: Wildstar25**


	4. Who the Hell is Kenji Amaya?

**Name: **Kenji Amaya

**Age: **27

**Species: **cat-human hybrid

**Likes: **Women 18-30, Lap-top, I pod touch , his make-shift Family

**Dislikes: **His job

**Talents: **Cooking

**Bio:**

Kenji was born into a regular middle-class family with his parents and older sister that lived in Winnipeg. Kenji was a sweet pure heart-ed boy, and lived a nice happy child-hood. When Kenji was about 12 his aunt came into a lot of money. She became very rich, and bough the house where the Nigh Timers live today. Now that Kenji's Aunt was rich, her sister, Kenji's mother started asking for half the money the aunt got. When the Aunt refused to give her sister the money, Kenji's father and sister who where 20 at the moment started threatening to sue the aunt for the money. Kenji would always go to his aunt after every incident with his family and apologize for their actions. His aunt, seeing that Kenji had a nice heart, sued Kenji's father and mother for threatening her and took Kenji to live with her in Vancouver. When Kenji finally turned 18 he when off to Ottawa to go to University, during his time in school his aunt grew old and died. In her will she gave her house and money to Kenji. Kenji put his new money into the bank as he continued to go to school. Once he graduated with a law degree he moved back to Vancouver to live in his new house. After a year Kenji's mother and Father dropped by the house, knowing that Kenji had received all of His aunts money, lied and told Kenji his sister had became very sick and died because they had money to get her in a hospital. Kenji feeling this was all his fault gave his parents 1000 dollars and access to his bank account. His parents, heart black with greed, took all of the money in the account and fled to Europe. Leaving Kenji with only a few thousand he had in his safe. After a few months Kenji managed to get a well paying job, one day his brief case fell under a bridge on his way walking back home. That's were he met Tsume, he saw how sad she was and how she was struggling to survive. He also realized the she had black crow wings, like his sister had. He decided to bring Tsume home with him, and eventually grew to love his new found younger sister. Eventually his cousin five times removed moved in, coming for high school. Then a couple of Tsume's friends moved in and a stalker came to live in the back. Kenji was happy to have a happy family again.

**This Bio was written by: **Wildstar25


	5. Who the Hell is Asa Suoh? Wildstar25

Name: Asa suoh

Age: 15

Species: squirrel-human

Likes: Tsume, Nintendo DS

Dislikes: kingdom hearts, tomatoes

Bio: Asa is just regular teen, the only thing is that he's the type of hybrid that got an ability from the animal, instead of an animal part (i.e:tail, ears,claws ext.). He lived the normal child hood any boy would, got bulled in grade 2, first detention in grade 5, first F in grade 6; all that fun stuff. His parent sent him to live with his distant cousin after grade 7. Asa like any boy was upset about leaving his family and friends, but with all the arguing he did with his parent it was no use, once school ending he moved to Vancouver, BC. At the plain station a tall young man with deep indigo hair stood beside a girl about Asa's age. He live in the house for 1 year then some more kids moved in the house, this was OK with Asa, because the house was too big an empty all the time, especially when Kenji was at work and Tsume didn't want to play with him. During the summer after Grade 8 he started having unexplainable feelings for Tsume. Now that he's starting High school, his only fear is that she wont return his feelings for her.


	6. Who the Hell is CMchan

Name: Yami Hisakata (although, more commonly known as CM-chan) Age: 15 Species: 70%Human, 30% Rabbit Likes: The night sky, food, and music. Dislikes: No moons, waking up early, being proven wrong, when someone cracks their knuckles, neck,... Talents: Can travel through time and from dimension to dimension (she can chose a specific time or place, OR she can let her powers take her to a random place and random time). She can only teleport herself. She is also know for her high-fives to the face and head Bio: In a separate dimension from the rest of the group, Yami grew to the age of ten, when she was then able to control the power to travel through time and the dimensions. To test her abilities she decided to teleport, and by coincidence, meet a ten year Hatori. They chatted for a while and quickly became friends, but Yami left soon after because Hatori's dad showed up and was not happy that Yami was in his home. This time she ended up meeting a ten year old Yuuki, but she was not welcome in that dimension either, so after a couple minutes of chatting, she had to leave again. This time she ended up at home, and waited three years until she teleported again, this time meeting up with a 13 year old girl named Tsume. Yami decided to stay in that dimension with Tsume since it was one of the first one's where people didn't drive her out right away, and where she made a true friend. Two years passed and then one day, Tsume died. She got run-over by a car. Unable to face this reality, Yami teleported again and met up with a 13 year old girl named Emri. She had a fun time talking to her and going to school with her, but Emri soon left to stalk her other friends. Yami returned home for the time being. After a couple days she felt lonely and teleported again to see who she could meet and happened to meet Hatori,Yuuki, Tsume(Who came back to life, visit her bio), and Emri, who apparently all live in the same house. Since somehow they all ended up being the same age they all went to school together, although Yami returns to her own home at the end of the day.

By: Yami/CM-chan


	7. Who the Hell is Loki?

**Name:** Loki

**Age:** He's a freaking _god_

**Species:** Loki is the son of giants so even though he isn't a god he spends a lot of time with them

**Likes:** Pulling pranks, messing with people's heads, Getting drunk and fighting.

**Dislikes: **Getting caught, being manipulated, being sober and war-free times

**Talents: **Loki can shape-shift and shows up at wherever the NTs are. I have no idea how.

**Bio: **Loki is the Norse god of mischief, he spends most of his time playing tricks and cleaning up after them. He's considered the "Friend and foe of the gods'. Even though he has three children he enjoys hitting on random passersby. He's always up for anything that will provide him with a good laugh and he and Ryuu have cooked up many a plot for messing with people. Though he sometimes takes his jokes too far he isn't totally heartless. In fact, he's been known to help people out in a pinch. Loki has known Hatori for years and was one of the first people to introduce her to the outside world. H's also probably partly to blame for Hatori's trust issues. Loki shows up in the form of a cat when he needs to be incognito. Loki should be locked up in his own world but he somehow isn't there. Some call it a plot hole, I call it 'Not a plot hole'. For A writer, I suck with names.


End file.
